


Paint Chips

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, Cute Gabriel, Domestic Bliss, Family, Human Gabriel, Hunter Retirement, Just Married, Lullabies, M/M, New Parents, Newborn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After settling down in a new house, the newly married Sam and Gabriel are ready to fall into their next big adventure. Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Chips

It was stupid to cry over simple, silly things after going through the apocalypse, fighting the demons, and going to hell.... but here he was. Sam Winchester, the hunter, was sitting on his new hard wood floors and crying over goddamn paint chips. 

This was not how it was supposed to go for him. He was supposed to have died multiple times now and be buried six feet down. However, things have changed since then. The doors to Hell are sealed off. The supernatural forces are dying down. He and Dean were now able to do what they have always wanted to. 

They could be normal.

Sam and Gabriel got married not long after Dean and Cas. Gabe proposed the only way he found suitable, with an extravagant fireworks display on the London Eye. Sam still couldn't help but smile when he thought about it. The wedding was the perfect autumn day by the lake. Now, here he was with a simple gold band on his hand in a brand new cabin on the exact lake he was married on. 

Thinking off all this did not help his current situation. Sam lay back on the oak floors and stared at the vaulted ceilings that Gabe insisted on. 

 _Two weeks_ , he thought.  _In two weeks, I'll be a father._

The call had come in very soon after they had moved into their beloved cabin. Sam hadn't thought much of the little red number flashing across the digital display of the answering machine at the time. He had walked by the life-altering news multiple times before Gabe came home with the groceries that he deemed as "necessities". This included caramel dip, Girl Scout cookies, and copious amounts of ice cream. If Sam had known who it was, he would have played the it over and over before his husband could even reach the checkout counter.

The adoption agency had been Gabriel's idea. Sam was unsure and thought it was too soon to apply. Gabe had insisted they do it now so they could prepare for the year's long wait that each and every website said their would be. Sam gave into the golden haired man too easily. 

Their wait was a mere two months. Gabe came into the kitchen to see Sam putting away his Thin Mints with his token look of mischief. Gabe took Sam's hand and brought him to the machine to hear it for himself. Their was a baby boy due in two weeks a couple towns over. His mother was giving him to the system and apparently Sam and Gabe were the perfect match for the child. 

That brings us to where the ex-hunter was now. Crying like a bitch over scattered paint chips in what would soon be a nursery. 

He wasn't upset over the news, he was overjoyed. He was simply worried. What if the baby boy hated whatever color Sam chose? What if the paint didn't look right on the walls? What if the baby preferred Gabe? What if Sam just wan't cut out to be a dad at all? Sam started to feel like paint wasn't just stupid paint. It was a life-changing kind of thing he wasn't sure he could handle.

The questions overwhelmed Sam and he couldn't help but take a swig of his beer and let his tears roll out from the corners of his hazel eyes. 

It wasn't long before golden eyes peered into his own from above him. Gabe smiled sweetly and lied next to Sam on the floor, enveloping Sam's long, slender fingers within his own. Sam turned to look at his husband, shaking his head and laughing at how stupid he must look. Gabe ran his hand through Sam's long chestnut hair and kissed his forehead.

"What's wrong Sammich?" he whispered.

"Paint chips," Sam laughed, "I can't handle the paint chips."

"Paint chips can be hard. Each color has a personality and a soul to it," Gabe sighed.

Sam sat up and put his face in his hands.

"Samsquatch, paint chips can drive you absolutely crazy, but they are supposed to. Paint chips are supposed to test your patience and make you cry. They are supposed to be one of the hardest things you ever do. They will make you want to run away sometimes, but they have good to them. Paint chips make you proud and they will bring you the most joy you have ever felt. Paint chips will change things, but I promise you something Sam." 

Sam wiped his eyes and leaned back into the fallen angel's embrace that came from behind him. He couldn't help but smile at Gabe's stupid metaphor.

"What?" he sighed

"You will be the best painter of all time," Gabe said as his kissed into the larger man's hair.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. He turned around and kissed Gabe once more.

{***}

The two laid in the nursery, drinking beer and eating Girl Scout cookies. The massive amounts of paint colors were soon narrowed down to three choices. A pale yellow called "Buttercream", a soft teal called "Lagoon", and an olive green called "Fresh Start". The two men stared at their final choices and back to each other.

Sam looked at the three and thought of what his new life would be like. He was married to the man of his dreams. He was living in the perfect cabin they had built in Minnesota. His brother was married and finally happy for once in his life. They were able to stop hunting and live the lives Sam had always been dreaming of. He felt happy. He felt whole. Soon, he would be holding his newborn son in this very room. 

This was his new beginning. 

His "fresh start".

Sam smiled, standing. He padded over to the wall with his barefeet and put his choice up. Gabe stood behind him, wrapping his arms around the taller man. Sam leaned back and rested his head on his husband.

"I guess we found our paint chip, Samsquatch,"

"Yeah... I guess we did," Sam smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you! Please leave feedback and help me write some more!


End file.
